The Perverts Daily Life
by Rykuzha
Summary: Keseharian para seme yang haus kasih sayang dan uke mereka yang masih suci nan polos. Sequel dari The Perverts! Warning : YAOI! Pair : AOKAGA, AKAKURO, KARMANAGI
1. Chapter 1

**THE PERVERTS! Daily Life**

© riryzha

Characters

© Fujimaki Tadatoshi

© Yuusei Matsui

-cerita ini penuh dengan ke-OOC-an dan hal tidak lazim lainnya-

 _Sequel The Perverts!_

* * *

 **Ch. 1**

Daiki turun dari lantai dua dengan langkah gontai. Sesekali keluar gerutuan tidak jelas dari mulutnya sementara tangannya dengan tidak tahu malu menggaruk perut _sixpac_ -nya yang terekspos jelas. Mengabaikan pelototan sang ibu dan dengusan kasar dari ayahnya.

" _Ohayou, Tou-san, Kaa-san_." ujarnya yang segera duduk di samping sang ayah.

"Hm."

" _Ohayou_ , Daiki."

Tak berselang lama, si kembar Tetsuya dan Nagisa turun dengan muka berseri. Menimbulkan tanda tanya di benak kedua orang tua mereka yang jarang sekali melihat ekspresi tersebut menghiasi wajah mereka. Terutama Tetsuya yang selalu bertampang datar.

" _Ohayou~ Tou-san, Kaa-san~_ " ujar keduanya bersamaan.

" _Ohayou_ , Tetsuya, Nagisa. Semalam kalian tidur nyenyak?" pertanyaan sang ibu hanya berbuah anggukan.

Setelah keduanya duduk di kursi dekat sang ibu, sarapan di kediaman Aomine pun dimulai.

"Daiki, apa masakan Ibu kurang enak? Mengapa kau hanya memandanginya?" Daiki menggeleng. Dengan berat hati ia memasukkan sesuap nasi tanpa lauk kemudian mengunyahnya tanpa minat.

"Daiki… kalau kau tidak enak badan, kau boleh tidak masuk kantor hari ini." ujar Daisuke yang baru saja menghabiskan kopi buatan istrinya.

"JANGAN AYAH!" teriak Tetsuya dan Nagisa bersamaan. Sementara itu ekspresi Daiki berubah 180 Wajahnya mendadak lebih muda lima tahun dari umurnya yang sebenarnya.

Daisuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Kakak kalian sedang kurang enak badan. Harusnya kalian khawatir dan membiarkannya beristirahat." tanya Natsumi.

"Iya. Apa-apaan kalian? Harusnya kalian membiarkanku mendapatkan hari libur." sungut Daiki.

"Kurang enak badan?" Tetsuya mendengus.

"Kau itu tidak bersemangat karena tidak berhasil menodai Taiga- _san_ , Daiki- _nii_." sambung Nagisa.

Wajah Daiki memucat. Diliriknya sang ayah dan ibu yang terdiam dengan wajah menggelap.

"Kalian berdua tidak bisa jaga mulut apa?!" desis Daiki.

Tetsuya dan Nagisa hanya bisa tersenyum mengejek dari seberang meja.

Sebelum Daiki sempat mengatai kedua adiknya, ia langsung ditarik sang ayah ke ruang kerja diikuti ibunya.

"A-ampun, _Otou-sama_! _Okaa-sama_!" jeritan Daiki menggema di lorong kediaman Aomine.

..

Sementara di kediaman Akashi…

Taiga bersemangat sejak pagi. Mulutnya tak henti melantunkan melodi-melodi indah dan penuh semangat ketika ia sibuk menyiapkan sarapan bersama sang ibu. Membuat sang ibu menatapnya aneh dan penuh selidik.

"Ada apa denganmu, Taiga- _dear_? Semangat sekali pagi ini…." tanya sang ibu.

"Ah, aku hanya senang bisa kembali bertemu dengan anak didikku, _Mom_." jawab sang anak sulung keluarga Akashi.

"Ah, iya. Tahun ajaran baru dan suasana serta murid baru. Kau pasti sangat ingin mencari bibit-bibit berbakat lainnya, bukan?" Taiga mengangguk.

"Aku sangat penasaran apakah di antara mereka ada yang memenuhi standarku atau tidak…." ujarnya penuh ambisi.

"Tetapi ingat, Nak. Jangan pernah membedakan siapapun karena kemampuan fisik mereka, oke?" Rieko mengingatkan.

"Tentu, _Mom_. Aku tidak akan membedakan perhatianku hanya karena itu. Fisik tiap orang itu tidaklah sama. Aku akan memberikan mereka latihan sesuai porsi yang tepat bagi tiap anak didikku." jelas Taiga.

" _Mommy_ bangga padamu, _Dear_." Rieko menatap Taiga penuh kebanggaan. Anak sulungnya yang dulu sedikit temperamental, kini berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat diidolakan anak didiknya, keluarganya bahkan seluruh masyarakat Jepang.

Bagaimana tidak?

Di usianya yang baru saja lulus Sekolah Menengah Atas, ia sudah mendapat tawaran dari UCLA ( Universitas California, Los Angeles) bersama Aomine Daiki. Namun sayangnya, keluarga Aomine tengah mengalami krisis pada perusahaan mereka saat itu. Sehingga sang sulung harus turun tangan membantu perusahaan keluarga untuk memulihkan keadaan. Katakanlah, meski Daiki tidaklah terlalu pintar, namun ide dan bagaimana ia bisa membuat para investor mau menanamkan modal di perusahaan keluarga Aomine membuat perusahaan yang dinamai _Black_ itu kembali bangkit dan mampu bersaing dengan perusahaan yang sudah lama menguasai pangsa pasar.

Dan saat Taiga merintis karir basketnya itulah, saat terdamai yang dimiliki Rieko. Karena anak sulungnya akhirnya bisa tenang tanpa takut diterkam _panther_ buas setelah 12 tahun dikejar mati-matian oleh sang sulung Aomine itu. Tentunya anak kembar keluarga Akashi turut serta menjaga kakak mereka agar kesuciannya tetap terjaga dari kecil.

" _Mom_ , aku panggilkan _Daddy_ dan kedua adikku dulu ya." ucapan Taiga membuyarkan lamunan Rieko.

"Ah, iya. Jangan lupa bilang pada Sei jangan membawa gunting saat rapat nanti." Taiga hanya bisa tertawa masam mendengar ucapan ibunya.

" _Mommy_ tahu sendiri kan? Terlalu mustahil memisahkan Sei dari gunting-guntingnya." Rieko pun hanya bisa tertawa hambar.

..

Sarapan di keluarga Akashi pagi itu sedikit suram.

Hem…yah cukup suram sebenarnya.

Pasalnya kegiatan rutin itu tak diisi sedikitpun percakapan atau sedikit senda gurau dari anggota keluarga sama sekali seperti biasanya. Mungkin Taiga bisa memahami perubahan suasana ini karena apa. Tapi tidak dengan Masaomi dan Rieko.

"Ada apa, Nak? Kenapa kalian hanya bermain dengan makanan kalian?" tanya Rieko.

"Seijuurou, Karma. Jangan mengadu sendok dengan mangkuk terus menerus jika kalian bahkan tidak makan sedikitpun." ujar Masaomi sedikit kesal karena bunyi yang dihasilkan dari peraduan dua alat makan tersebut.

"Baik, Ayah." ujar keduanya bersamaan.

Seijuurou memasukkan sesendok sup _tofu_ ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya dengan pelan. Pelan… dan sangat pelan hingga Rieko gemas melihatnya.

"Sup _tofu_ itu tidak perlu terlalu lama dikunyah, Sei." ujar Rieko.

"Hm, cara makan yang benar itu ialah mengunyah makanan sebanyak tiga puluh kali, Mom." jelas Seijuuoru.

'CTAK'

"Itu untuk daging dan sayur, Anak pintar. Makanan lembut hanya perlu lima sampai sepuluh kali kunyahan." sela Taiga sebelum ibunya meledak karena menahan kesal.

"Ah, kau benar, Taiga- _nii_." Seijuurou pun kembali memasukkan sup tofu ke dalam mulutnya. Namun masih dalam ritme yang sama.

Taiga hanya bisa mendesah lelah.

Sementara itu Karma tengah memasukkan _wasabi_ ke dalam mangkuknya. Tidak ada yang aneh bagi mereka yang tahu bahwa Karma maniak _wasabi_. Tapi bagi siapapun yang melihatnya saat ini pasti akan bergidik ngeri. Lihat saja bagaimana Karma dengan sadar (atau tidak?) memasukkan wasabi ke dalam mangkuk nasinya hingga menggunung. Dan setelah itu ia akan memasukkan segunung wasabi dengan lauk nasi itu ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya tanpa jeda sama sekali.

"Karma, kau bisa sakit jika makan wasabi sebanyak itu." Masaomi mengingatkan.

"Tidak apa, Ayah. Aku kuat (lahir batin) kok." jawab Karma sekenanya.

Taiga hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ memahami arti kata kuat yang dimaksud sang adik.

"Taiga, ada apa dengan adik-adikmu? Padahal dua hari yang lalu mereka tidak seperti ini." tanya Masaomi. Pasalnya sebelum ia pergi untuk urusan kantor di Kyoto, kedua anak kembarnya masih baik-baik saja.

"Mengapa kau bertanya pada Taiga, _Anata_? Taiga saja baru pulang kemarin." tanya Rieko heran.

"Ahaha, sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin tahu masalah ini kalau aku tidak terlibat, _Mom_ , _Dad_." Taiga tertawa hambar.

"Maksudmu?" Masaomi dan Rieko menatap anak sulung mereka untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Dan mau tak mau Taiga menjelaskan bagaimana hari pertamanya ketika kembali menginjakkan kaki di negeri sakura setelah seminggu pergi ke California untuk menolak perpanjangan kontrak dua musim ke depannya.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**THE PERVERTS! Daily Life**

© riryzha

Characters

© Fujimaki Tadatoshi

© Yuusei Matsui

-cerita ini penuh dengan ke-OOC-an dan hal tidak lazim lainnya-

 _Sequel The Perverts!_

* * *

 **Ch. 2**

 _Flashback_

Taiga mengangkat koper besarnya dari tempat pengambilan barang dan menariknya menuju pintu keluar bandara dengan perasaan lega. Setelah beberapa minggu ia kembali ke Amerika untuk menolak perpanjangan kontrak selama beberapa musim, akhirnya ia bisa kembali ke Jepang dan fokus mencari anak didik berbakat untuk diasuhnya secara intensif. Bukannya Taiga tidak senang bermain di liga NBA. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa selamanya bermain basket dan tidak membagi ilmunya kepada anak-anak lainnya. Makanya ia mau repot-repot menolak perpanjangan kontrak demi mencari anak-anak berbakat untuk dididik.

Sungguh, Taiga pria yang sangat baik.

Mengeratkan pegangan pada kopernya, Taiga berjalan menyusuri mobil-mobil yang terparkir di depan bandara demi mencari mobil adiknya yang katanya mau menjemputnya. Namun belum sempat Taiga menemukan mobil Mercedes sang adik, tangannya sudah lebih dulu ditarik kedalam sebuah mobil Bugatti berwarna biru metalik.

"Taiga! Akhirnya kau pulang!"

Taiga mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak berhalusinasi saat ini. Dilihatnya dengan jelas rambut biru tua yang klimis akibat pomade menyapu pipi dan lehernya, serta sepasang lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya posesif. Dan jangan lupakan daging kenyal yang mulai menyesap kulit sensitifnya di bagian pundak. Membuat Taiga menghentakkan tubuh tegap itu menjauhi tubuhnya yang tak kalah tegap berisi.

"Daiki! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Taiga terpekik kaget. Meski bibir seksi itu telah lepas dari pundaknya, ia masih bisa merasakan gerakan penuh sensual dari bibir Daiki di kulitnya.

"Aku menjemputmu karena aku rindu, Taiga! Kau tidak rindu padaku?" Tanya Daiki sembari mengatur posisi jok mobil menjadi lebih miring. Taiga pun terkesiap melihat posisinya yang saat ini berada di pangkuan direktur _Black_. Mata Taiga pun menjelajahi mobil Daiki.

"Dimana koperku?"

"Ah, itu masih diluar." Jawab Daiki santai.

"Daiki! Cepat masukkan koperku! Atau aku pulang dengan taksi." Ancam Taiga.

Daiki mendudukkan Taiga di depan kemudi sementara ia keluar dari mobil dan menaruh koper merah tua itu di jok samping pengemudi.

"Hei, aku duduk dimana kalau kau menaruh koper di sana?" Tanya Taiga dengan tatapan penuh curiga. Ia yakin ia tidak akan suka dengan jawaban yang diberikan Aomine sulung dihadapannya ini.

"Kau duduk di pangkuanku, tentu saja."

Tuh kan…apa Taiga bilang.

"Aku serius, Aomine Daiki." Ujar Taiga tegas.

"Aku ribuan kali lebih serius padamu, Aomine Taiga." Sahut Daiki dibarengi dengan seringai menyebalkan andalannya. Taiga terbatuk kaget dan hal itu dimanfaatkan Daiki untuk kembali ke balik kemudi dan mengangkat Taiga kembali keatas pangkuannya. Belum Taiga sempat protes, Daiki melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Refleks, Taiga mengeratkan pegangan pada pundak Daiki dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Daiki yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

" _Bastard_!"

"Tetap di posisi, Taiga. Atau kau akan menghalangi pandanganku ke jalanan."

.. 

Taiga segera berlari menuju kafetaria perusahaan milik keluarga Aomine. Langkah diambil cepat demi menghindari Aomine sulung memaksanya untuk keruangan direktur. Dia hanya ingin pulang dan bercumbu dengan kasur empuk di kediamannya, demi tuhan. Bukannya dipaksa menemani si posesif gila bekerja hingga sore.

Senyum seketika terbit di wajahnya begitu melihat kedua adiknya tengah duduk di pojok kafetaria dengan dua pemuda berambut biru muda yang nasibnya sama naas dengan dirinya. Dengan hentakan kesal, ia meletakkan pantatnya ke bangku panjang bersebelahan dengan Tetsuya.

"Kalian diculik juga?" Sapa Taiga pada kedua pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Aku ditipu." – "Aku dikadali Karma- _kun_."

Taiga mengangguk maklum kemudian mendengus kesal begitu Daiki duduk di hadapannya.

"Apa mau kalian? Dan, Seijuurou, Karma, sejak kapan kalian jadi komplotan Daiki?" Tanya Taiga kesal.

"Itu tidak penting, _Aniki_. Sekarang kita berkumpul di sini karena ingin memainkan permainan _ToD_ atau _truth or dare_ ," tukas Seijuuro mantap seolah ia tengah menjalankan suatu misi yang harus segera diselesaikan.

"Naa~ Taiga- _nii_ ikuti saja permainan ini. Semua akan kebagian enaknya kok," sambung Karma.

Baik Taiga, Tetsuya maupun Nagisa bergidik ngeri. Mereka yakin permainan ini akan merugikan mereka bertiga. Terlebih dengan seringai mesum yang terpatri di wajah ketiga makhluk di hadapan mereka yang sudah teruji kemesumannya sejak taman kanak-kanak.

"Dan…yah, begitulah. Mereka memaksa dan memerangkap kami dalam permainan tersebut. Mereka membuat kami bertiga memilih dare di mana kami diberi waktu satu jam saja untuk bersembunyi. Kami bertiga pun akhirnya bersembunyi di dalam gudang penyimpanan. Namun mereka menemukan kami. Tapi untung saja Koro- _Sensei_ datang dan menyelamatkan kami bertiga." Taiga mengakhiri cerita dengan helaan napas lega. Seolah ia baru saja kembali ke keadaan yang sama kemarin.

Masaomi menggelengkan kepala sementara Rieko memandang prihatin putra sulungnya. Untung saja Taiga bercerita pada kedua orang tuanya ketika Seijuurou dan Karma sudah pergi untuk bekerja dan kuliah. Sehingga kedua makhluk berambut ceri tersebut tidak kena kuliah tujuh hari tujuh malam dari ayah ibu mereka.

"Nak, sebaiknya kita bahas ini lain waktu, _Daddy_ harus pergi mengurus sesuatu. Dan kau juga harus menemui kepala sekolah Teiko, bukan?" Masaomi berdiri dan menepuk pundak Taiga yang mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu _Daddy_ pamit dulu." Masaomi mengusak rambut Taiga kemudian mencium kening Rieko dan pergi meninggalkan rumah.

"Ayo Taiga. Kau harus bersiap ke sekolah." Rieko mengantar putra sulungnya itu hingga ke depan tangga. Menatap pasrah punggung kokoh sang anak yang semakin dewasa.

"Hah…memang sudah bisa ditahan lagi, yah?" Tanya Rieko pada dirinya sendiri. Rieko sadar betul, umur anak-anaknya sudah memasuki usia menikah. Namun….

"Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting mereka bahagia."

.

.

.

Maaf! Baru Update setelah hiatus amat sangat lama *berojigi*

Namun tenang saja, aku sudah siapkan bonus sekaligus prekuel kok.

Jadi hari ini aku update 2 chapter ^^

Hope you like it!


	3. Prekuel

**THE PERVERTS! Daily Life**

© riryzha

Characters

© Fujimaki Tadatoshi

© Yuusei Matsui

-cerita ini penuh dengan ke-OOC-an dan hal tidak lazim lainnya-

 _Sequel The Perverts!_

* * *

 **Prekuel + Bonus untuk reader-tachi** :

* * *

Segala macam mainan berserakan di lantai. Seolah enggan menyisakan tempat sekecil apapun untuk berpijak. Sementara itu, tiga orang anak beda umur sedang berada di atas kasur besar nan empuk yang diletakkan di dekat jendela. Dua anak tengah bersandar pada tumpukan bantal sambil membaca buku bergambar sementara yang satunya berbaring malas di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Ah, aku bosan," keluh anak laki-laki yang tengah berbaring.

"Kau sudah mengeluarkan semua mainan kita ke lantai, Daiki- _nii_." Ujar anak laki-laki dengan rambut warna biru muda yang dipotong pendek.

"Benal kata Tetsu- _nii_. Kamal jadi belantakan." Lanjut anak laki-laki yang satunya ikut menimpali.

"Heeehhh, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah mencoba semua permainan ini tapi tetap saja aku bosan." Mukanya ditekuk karena kesal. Sementara tangan berkulit dim itu mengudara. Membentuk gerakan acak untuk menjelaskan bagaimana bosannya ia.

Yah, mereka adalah anak-anak dari keluarga Aomine.

Dimulai dari si sulung yang menjadi pelaku yang mengacaukan kamar, Aomine Daiki, 6 tahun. Memiliki warna rambut dan kulit lebih gelap daripada kedua adik kembarnya yang merupakan turunan sang ayah. Sementara kedua anak kembar, yakni Aomine Tetsuya dan Aomine Nagisa berkulit putih dan memiliki warna rambut biru muda. Keduanya berumur 4 tahun. Walau begitu mereka sudah pintar membaca buku tanpa bantuan orang dewasa. Namun hanya Nagisa yang masih sedikit cadel huruf r karena ia masih harus banyak belajar berbicara.

'Tok tok tok'

"Boleh Ibu masuk?" Suara sang Ibu mengagetkan ketiganya. Daiki seketika menatap _horror_ pintu kamarnya begitu ia ingat kondisi kamar saat ini.

"Mati! Kita bisa diomeli Ibu!" Pekiknya takut.

"Bukan kami, tapi hanya kau, Daiki- _nii_." Ralat Tetsuya.

"Kalian tidak mau membantuku?" Keduanya menggelengkan kepala. Mata Daiki membulat seketika.

"Baiklah jika tidak menjawab, Ibu akan masuk dan-APA-APAAN INI, AOMINE DAIKI?!"

"Bu, kenapa Nagisa juga ikut dipukul?" Nagisa memajukan bibir kecilnya.

" _Gomenne_ , Nagisa- _chan_. Ibu kelepasan." ibunya menggaruk kepala sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Dan apa lagi yang kau lakukan kali ini, Daiki?" tanya sang ayah, Aomine Daisuke.

"Aku belum sempat merapikan mainanku saat Ibu datang." gerutu Daiki.

"Daiki- _nii_ mengeluarkan semua mainannya hingga memenuhi lantai, _Tou-san_." terang Tetsuya.

Daiki menatap adiknya itu tidak suka.

"Dasar pengkhianat!" desisnya pelan.

"Daiki!"

"Ya! _Tou-sama_!" Daiki segera menegakkan punggung.

"Segera bersihkan mainanmu. Beberapa jam lagi keluarga teman _Tou-san_ akan datang berkunjung. Tetsuya dan Nagisa, kalian juga ikut bantu kakak kalian." keduanya memberengut. Lagi-lagi mereka kena sial karena ulah sang kakak.

"Baiklah, _Tou-san_." jawab keduanya pasrah.

Ketiganya segera merapikan kamar tempat biasa mereka bermain dengan tenang. Hanya Tetsuya dan Nagisa yang tenang. Sementara Daiki lebih memilih bekerja dengan mulut ikut bersuara.

"Kira-kira teman _Tou-san_ bakal menginap tidak ya?"

"Dan apa mereka akan membawa anak mereka?"

"Hurm… kuharap ada anak yang seumuran denganku agar aku bisa bermain dengannya."

"Daiki- _nii_ belisik sekali." keluh Nagisa.

"Memang kau tidak ingin punya teman baru?" tanya Daiki.

"Yah, aku mau sih." Nagisa mengaitkan kedua tangannya ke belakang. Ia sudah selesai merapikan bagiannya.

"Kalau begitu nanti kita intip mereka dari jendela."

"Daiki- _nii_ , kau lambat." sindir Tetsuya. Ia dan Nagisa sudah menyelesaikan bagian mereka dengan cepat. Sementara sang kakak belum selesai karena terlalu banyak berceloteh.

"Berisik!"

.

.

.

.

Bandara Narita…

" _Mom_ , sepertinya barang bawaanmu terlalu berlebihan. Bukankah barang lainnya bisa dikirim besok?" anak laki-laki dengan surai gradasi itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat sang ibu menarik dua koper besar dan satu tas jinjing.

"Biarkan dia, Taiga. _Mommy_ -mu terlalu bersemangat karena akan bertemu teman lamanya." ujar sang ayah, Akashi Masaomi.

"Kau juga akan bertemu dengan Daisuke loh, _Dear_." sahut Akashi-Kagami Rieko.

"Aku tahu itu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau _Mommy_ membawa koper dan aku juga, lalu _Daddy_ membawa apa?" tanya Taiga, anak laki-laki mereka.

" _Daddy_ -mu tentu mengawasi adik-adikmu... Masaomi, di mana anak-anak?" Masaomi tersenyum kecut sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Sepertinya aku kehilangan mereka."

"Cepat temukan mereka atau kau kugantung di Tokyo Tower!"

Tak perlu waktu lama, terdengar suara panggilan untuk keluarga Akashi dari pengeras suara untuk segera menjemput kedua anak mereka yang hilang.

"Tak kusangka kau begitu teledor dalam mengawasi anak-anak, Masaomi." Rieko memulai ceramahnya di dalam mobil yang sudah menunggu mereka.

" _I'm sorry, Honey…_ "

Sementara di sisi lain _limousine_ , Taiga dan kedua adiknya pura-pura tidak melihat ayah mereka dijewer sangat keras oleh ibu mereka.

" _Seriously_ , Sei, Karma?" Tanya Taiga tidak percaya pada dua adiknya yang memiliki kulit lebih cerah dan warna rambut merah cerah dan sedikit oranye.

"Kakak harusnya lihat bagaimana aku memasukkan wasabi ke dalam mulut mereka hingga pingsan!" Seru Karma bangga.

"Mereka mencoba menentangku yang absolut ini, _Aniki_. Makanya aku harus memberi mereka sedikit pelajaran dengan guntingku." Jelas Sei, atau lengkapnya Seijuurou, tak kalah bangganya karena telah berhasil membuat beberapa orang dewasa dan 2 anak kecil menangis hingga terkencing-kencing.

"Kalian itu baru empat tahun!"

"Tapi kami kan keluarga Akashi. Umur tidak jadi alasan untuk menjadi lemah." jawab Sei.

Dan sungguh, sepanjang perjalanan Taiga hanya bisa membenturkan kepala ke kaca jendela.

 __

 _Limousine_ yang membawa keluarga Akashi tiba di pekarangan rumah kediaman Aomine. Daiki, Tetsuya dan Nagisa segera mengintip dari jendela. Menyaksikan dengan ekspresi penasaran begitu keluarga Akashi satu persatu keluar dari kendaraan mewah tersebut. Dan sungguh, baru kali ini Daiki melihat seseorang seindah dan sesempurna anak yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang.

" _Kirei…_ " gumamnya tanpa berpaling menatap anak yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya itu menggandeng kedua adiknya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tak ingin terlalu lama kehilangan sosok indah itu, Daiki segera menarik adik-adiknya turun.

"Ayo!"

Sementara Taiga, Sei, dan Karma tengah berdiri di depan Daisuke dan Natsumi lalu membungkukkan badan.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Daisuke- _san_ , Natsumi- _san_." ujar ketiganya berbarengan.

" _Konnichiwa_. _Arara~_ anak kalian sangat sopan, Masaomi, Rieko." Yang disebut namanya hanya bisa membusungkan dada, bangga dengan anak-anak mereka.

Baru saja Daisuke hendak mempersilakan tamunya untuk minum, Daiki, Tetsuya dan Nagisa berlari ke arah mereka.

" _Tou-san! Kaa-san!_ " seru Daiki.

"Ah, iya. Perkenalkan. Ini anak kami. Daiki, Tetsuya dan Nagisa. Kalian bertiga, beri salam." ketiganya segera membungkukkan badan lalu berdiri di dekat orang tua mereka. Daiki beberapa kali melirik ke arah Taiga yang menyadari tatapan aneh yang tertuju padanya. Karena mengira Daiki penasaran padanya, Taiga balik menatap lalu tersenyum manis. Sangat manis hingga wajah Daiki memerah.

Sementara Sei dan Karma tengah menatap Tetsuya dan Nagisa dengan penuh selidik.

' _Mereka imut seperti Taiga-_ nii _. Dan cantik.'_

Begitu mereka sadar kakak mereka tengah tersenyum, keduanya mengarahkan pandangan kemana sang kakak tersenyum lalu memincingkan mata.

' _Sepertinya ada alarm bahaya yang mengancam Taiga-_ nii _.'_

Keduanya kembali akan menatap anak kembar keluarga Aomine kalau saja sang Aomine sulung tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat kening mereka berkedut.

" _Kaa-san_ , aku mau hidup selamanya sama anak cantik bersurai gradasi itu."

Masaomi dan Rieko hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ sementara Daisuke dan Natsumi menepuk kening mereka cukup keras.

"Kau harus memberikan dua adikmu pada kami. Baru akan kami pertimbangkan apakah kau pantas untuk Taiga- _nii_ atau tidak." dan sekarang gantian Daisuke dan Natsumi yang hanya bisa melongo sementara Masaomi serta Rieko tertawa hambar.

Taiga langsung bersembunyi dalam dekapan _mommy_ -nya dengan muka semerah tomat karena malu dipanggil cantik oleh Daiki.

Dan Tetsuya maupun Nagisa menatap kakaknya serta kedua anak berambut merah cerah dan oranye itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

Weh….flashback cerita ini akhirnya jadi! Ini bakal menjadi gambaran awal mula mereka berenam bertemu.

Baru ketemu sudah sepanas ini ya, readers~ xixixi

Jadi penasaran keseharian mereka apalagi nasib terakhir tiga uke kita di ff The Perverts!

Tunggu update selanjutnya ya~~~


End file.
